A Hundred Lifetimes
by Crimson Zephyr
Summary: KuroFai 100 theme challenge. Drabbles/One-shots, may contain spoilers/AU-verse.
1. Introduction

since TRC has completely taken over my life, I decided to do the 100 theme challenge from deviantart...but in written form ^^

**Disclaimer**- I DON'T OWN TSUBASA!! this little creation belongs to CLAMP only! buuuut, if I did own it, Kuro-daddy and Fai-mommy would... *insert perverted and naughty scene here* ^^

* * *

Chapter One: Introduction

"Youou-kun, this is Yuui-kun, Eira's son. You remember Eira-san, don't you?"

Youou gave a small nod to his mother, remembering the mentioned woman from his mother's office. Standing before him was a boy about his age with messy blonde hair and blue eyes. Yuui was dressed in a white t-shirt and denim khaki shorts, while Youou wore a red shirt and black pants. The spiky-haired boy was then pushed forward by his mother toward the small blonde. He studied the other boy, like how a lion studied its prey.

_Pretty scrawny looking and pretty for a boy. Why the heck does Mom want me to play with him?_

Yuui smiled at him, his eyes sparkling. "Nice to meet you!"

When her son didn't respond, Tsukiko nudged him lightly. "Aren't you going to say hello, Youou-kun?"

The dark-haired just scowled and mumbled out a 'hello'.

Tsukiko beamed. "I'll leave you boys to play while Eira and I cook some yummy treats for you two!"

Silence hung in the air after Youou's mother left them in the yard. Yuui started rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Hyuu. So…what do you want to do, Kuro-tan?"

Youou frowned. "I don't know…and don't call me that! My name is Youou."

Yuui smiled again. "I know, but I can't think of any nicknames that go with your first name, so I used your last name." He then waved his arms around. "And besides, it's really fun!"

"No, it's not fun!" Youou shouted.

"Yes, it is!"

"NO, it's not!"

Yuui jumped around, shouting in glee. "Kuro-tan! Kuro-chi! Kuro-puu! Haha!"

The dark-haired boy lunged toward the smiling blonde but Yuui was quick on his feet. The two boys then started running around the yard, one shouting threats while the other continued laughing. Tsukiko and Eira watched their sons from the kitchen.

"They seem to be getting along well."

"I'm so glad we introduced them."

* * *

hope you enjoyed chapter one, lol. only ninty-nine more to go ^^

_Notes: _

- **Youou** is Kurogane's _real_ name (revealed in chapter 182). he has another name, but it's an unofficial CLAMP name (it's only in the anime)

- **Tsuki** means 'moon' and **ko** means 'child' in Japanese; I chose this name after I saw a pic of Kurogane's mom and she wore this headdress that had a crescent moon on it.

- **Eira** means 'snow' in Welsh; I wanted to give Yuui/Fai's mom a unique name, so I went on this name site, typed in 'snow' (because Yuui/Fai came from a snowy place), and chose this name ^^


	2. Love

man, this theme was hard to figure out instead of writing one long thing, i did this. enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: i do not own Tsubasa!! it rightfully belongs to CLAMP

* * *

Chapter Two: Love

Kurogane loves chaos. Fai loves silence.

Fai loves winter. Kurogane loves summer.

Kurogane loves the color red. Fai loves the color blue.

Fai loves teasing Kurogane. Kurogane loves Fai's teasing (although he'll never admit it).

Kurogane loves rainy days. Fai loves sunshine.

Fai loves Kurogane's scowl. Kurogane loves Fai's true smile.

Kurogane loves to snuggle. Fai loves to snuggle.

Fai loves Kurogane's hands. Kurogane loves Fai's legs.

Kurogane loves spilling blood. Fai loves drinking blood.

Fai loves dogs. Kurogane loves cats.

Kurogane loves chocolate. Fai loves chocolate.

Fai loves Kurogane. Kurogane loves Fai.

Youou loves Yuui. Yuui loves Youou.

_Forever..._

* * *

reviews and critiques are greatly appreciated ^^ flames will be used for making s'mores


	3. Light

nothing important to say...except my life is HELL! working in retail is such a drag; whiny guests, whiny kids, whiny everything...and people are pigs. once you finish cleaning something, it's a giant mess five seconds later *sighs*

**DISCLAIMER**- I don't own this lovely manga known as Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles ^^

* * *

Chapter Three: Light

People always say that when you die, you see a light at the end of a long tunnel. They also say not to go into the light because you'll never come back to the world of the living. But for Kurogane, he was more than happy to go into the light. His time in Nihon was over, having completed his life's ambitions and leaving no regrets behind.

_Tomoyo-hime is safe and Souma will make sure that it stays that way._

It took a while for the ninja to see the shining light amongst the inky blackness. It was white with a blue aura swirling around it, pulsing and welcoming. For a split second, Kurogane could have sworn that it was laughing. As he moved closer to the blinding rays, the light took shape of a familiar, smiling mage.

"There you are, Kuro-puu! I was wondering when you'd show up."

"Shut up, it's not my fault that those damn medic-nins tried to save me. I had to threaten to haunt their asses for eternity to get them to stop."

"That's my Kuro-wanko, always a bad doggy until the very end."

Kurogane scowled as he floated closer to Fai. The blonde man wrapped his lithe arms around the larger man's fleshy left one.

"Let's go, Kuro-tan."

"Sure...Fai."

And besides, you always see those you love the most when you crossover into the light.

* * *

now click that mysterious blue button at the bottom, lol.


	4. Dark

_**DISCLAIMER**_- i do not own Tsubasa, that right belongs to CLAMP

* * *

Chapter Four: Dark

"Kuro-tan, can I sleep with you?"

"WHAT?! HELL NO!"

"Please, Kuro-sama~?"

"No! Go back to you own room!"

"But it's dark in my room."

"That's because it's nighttime, idiot. Now leave."

"But the monsters will get me, Kuro-puu! They always come out when it's dark out."

"Are you fucking kidding me?! What are you, a child?!"

"If I say 'yes', can I stay here with you?"

Kurogane glanced over at the blonde mage standing in his doorway. Fai stared at the ninja with pleading eyes. The dark-haired man let out a soft growl and turned his head toward the window.

"Whatever…"

"Yay! Fai-mommy is finally sleeping with Kuro-daddy!"

"Just shut up and get over here, you idiot!"

* * *

just remember, Zephyr loves reviews ^^


	5. Seeking Solace

i'm back everyone! my laptop committed suicide on me and i had to back-up all my files and stuff. it was really annoying...

so, here's chapter five ^^ the setting for this one takes place four years after chapter one.

_DISCLAIMER- i don't own Tsubasa, it belongs to CLAMP_

* * *

**Chapter Five**: Seeking Solace

Youou stood in front of two graves in the rain. He watched as small raindrops traveled down the smooth stone and the carved names. The service had ended a while ago, but Youou couldn't bring himself to leave just yet. The clouds thundered above, releasing even more raindrops. The dark-haired boy shivered, feeling his clothes get drenched.

"Kuro-tan?" A soft voice had spoken from behind him.

Youou didn't need turn around; he already knew who was behind him. The red-eyed boy then felt something shelter him from the cold rain. He glanced over his shoulder at a somber Yuui holding a large umbrella over them.

"Leave me alone..."

The blonde didn't say anything as he moved closer to Youou. His hand brushed against his friend's. Yuui felt Youou shaking under his light touch.

"Your cousin is waiting for you, Kuro-chuu."

"Tch, her _Highness_ can wait until I'm ready to leave."

Yuui frowned slightly and looked down at his friend's shaking fist. He inched his hand closer and closer until his nimble fingers latched themselves around Youou's wrist. Pale fingers maneuvered themselves so that they intertwined with tanned ones. Youou stopped shaking and glanced at his friend.

"We should go now," Yuui whispered.

Youou said nothing as Yuui pulled him away from the graves. The pair walked down the cobblestone pathway, toward the exit of the shrine. The blonde boy suddenly felt something wet drop on to their entwined hands. Yuui wondered if it was the rain, but the umbrella covered them. He looked up and saw that Youou was crying.

"Kuro-chuu…"

Youou reached up with his free hand and rubbed his eyes. "Something just flew in my eyes...that's all."

Yuui smiled softly. "I believe you."

The two walked in silence until they arrived at the exit, where there were two black limos waiting for them. A tall woman with long black hair called out to Youou while Eira beckoned for her son. The dark-haired boy slowly walked toward his cousin, but his hand was tugged back. Youou saw Yuui staring at him with big blue eyes.

"What?"

"You know, if you're feeling sad or something, you can always count on me to be there. You're my best friend after all...Youou."

Youou blinked a couple of times when he heard his name come out of the blonde's mouth rather than some silly nickname. He gave a small nod. "…Okay."

Both boys went their separate way, unlacing their hands. Youou looked down at his hand, still feeling some of Yuui's warmth. He took one last look at the blonde before entering the limo.

_Thank you..._

* * *

Thanks for reading! comments are love!


	6. Break Away

I LIVE!! MWHAHAHAHA!! sorry about the long absence, i blame all of the school and work stuff in my life. but school is over for me which gives me plenty of time to work on my fanfics ^^

_DISCLAIMER_- i don't own any of the characters...only the story plots. i don't own the song either, Kelly Clarkson owns it.

* * *

**Chapter Six**: Break Away

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love_

_I'll take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And break—_

"Aww, Kuro-tan! I was listening to that!"

"What did I tell you? While we're in my car, we don't listen to songs like that!"

"Hyuu, Kuro-wanko is a meanie. You're just afraid that you'll like the song. Or maybe…you already like it."

"WHAT?!"

"Ah, I'm right! See, Kuro-sama is blushing!"

"Grr, I don't listen to crap like that!"

"Hyuu, maybe you're right. This singer isn't that good anyway."

"Tch, Kelly Clarkson isn't that bad…"

"Ah-ha! You know her name! It proves that you like listening to pop music."

"No, I don't! The DJ just said her name before the song started, that's how I know!"

"I think it's cute that Kuro-chuu has a soft spot for this kind of music."

"If I turn the radio back on, will it shut you up?"

"Maybe~"

_Buildings with a hundred floors_

_Swinging around revolving doors_

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but_

_Gotta keep moving on, moving on_

_Fly away, breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings_

_And I'll learn how to fly_

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget the place I come from_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway_

"See? That wasn't so bad, Kuro-chan."

"Tch, whatever…"

"Wait until Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan hear about Kuro-sama's love for pop music!"

"DON'T YOU DARE!"


	7. Heaven

YA-HA! I'm back! after almost a year since I last updated, here's a brand new chapter for all my KuroFai watchers~

with that aside, does anyone watch another CLAMP masterpiece entitled _**Kobato**_? It. Is. AMAZING! I love it, especially the episode when the Tsubasa gangs makes an appearance, LOL. but what I can't believe is that they can only stay in one world for only a couple of days D: so sad...

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TSUBASA! IT BELONG TO CLAMP!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter Seven**: Heaven

Kurogane collapsed on his futon after a long and strenuous day of training. He didn't even bother to change out of his ninja gear, which was beginning to smell. The dark-haired man tried not to move because, just by wiggling a finger, his whole body would start to ache. It was a miracle that he managed to make it all the way back to his room, located on the other side of the castle grounds, without collapsing in the hallway. Perhaps the thought of being hounded by those two princesses, joking at the mighty ninja for fainting like a little girl, gave him the motivation to keep walking. Plus, there was Fai to factor in to that equation.

Kurogane prayed that nothing would disturb him for the rest of the night. _Heaven help the one who disturbs me because then they'll feel a pain ten times worse than mine!_

But I guess Kami-sama was on break or something because Kurogane's prayer went unanswered. Just as when he started to relax, a loud familiar voice echoed down the hall, quickly advanced toward his room.

"KURO-TAN!"

Red eyes widened as they snapped open. _Fuck…_

The doors to the ninja's room slid open with a bang, causing said ninja to mentally curse whatever deity had ignored his pray. Fai swiftly entered the room and bounced down on the futon, wearing another one of Tomoyo's furisodes she made for the lithe man. Did the young girl even bother to mention the significance behind that garment to Fai or does she get some sick pleasure from watching the blonde flutter around in female clothing?

The blonde man smiled down at scowling, and displeased, Kurogane.

"What?" he grunted out in displeasure, tossing the other man a darkened glare.

Fai's smile slowly dropped. "What make angry Kuro-wanko?"

Since taking up a permanent residence in Nihon, it had taken nearly a year teaching Fai to form simple sentences in the country's native tongue. The reason behind that was because the mage skipped out on his lessons to go annoy the hard-working ninja. In the end, the only way for Fai to sit still and learn properly was if the dark-haired man was with him; that little arrangement caused some amusement and irritability amongst the two…but who's complaining?

"It's nothing, mage. Just leave me alone…"

The blonde man pouted a little as he mentally translated what his lover just said. Only making out the words 'nothing' and 'alone', the lithe man thumped Kurogane on the head. The ninja shot to his feet, holding the bruised spot. He could feel a bump forming and a few veins popping up along his forehead.

"Stupid mage! Why the fuck did you do that?" the ninja roared out.

The dull aching sensation that haunted Kurogane's body a few seconds ago quickly formed to sharp pains along his limbs and torso, making him drop down on the futon unceremoniously.

"Kuro-tan?" Fai's voice was laced with worry at seeing his lover's condition. His hands gingerly cupped the ninja's face. "Hurt bad?"

Kurogane sighed heavily. "Yes, hurt bad."

"Sorry, Kuro-chuu."

The blonde leaned over and planted a kiss atop Kurogane's spiky black head. The tanned man faintly smiled, slowly raising his arm up to place a hand on Fai's shoulder, squeezing it lightly. That earned him another kiss…but it was on the lips this time. That little act of affection made Kurogane pull his lover closer.

_Hey, Heaven? Just ignore what I said before. I changed my mind._


End file.
